Harry Potter and the Unforgivable
by FaerieDustPrincess
Summary: This Harry Potter fan fic takes place after OFTP as if it were the 6th book in the series... Ch3 up! Chapter 4 written and soon to come. NO SLASH
1. Happy Birthday and Hullo

Please note I do not own any part of the Harry Potter brain child. If any of this story comes true it is by mere coincidence. I do not have the best grammar but, please review. Hell, I even like flames! Have fun reading, and give me feed back! Oh, sorry to those who get emailed every time I resubmit this! Really I am! But I forgot some disclaimers and found a huge error in the story! Have fun reading, I hope I surprise you! I will try to get a new chapter up every 2 weeks (week to write and a week to edit). However, I may finish faster if I have some positive reviews! ***********************************************************************  
  
"Happy Birthday to me," Harry Potter stated dryly.  
  
He had just received his birthday presents and Hedwig was impatiently pecking at his hand. He patted her on the head and with a hoot she flew to her perch. Harry opened each package one by one. He received _New News on Brooms_; the first of twelve magazines in the subscription, compliments of Ronald Weasley. Harry knew Ron had loving intentions. Still it panged him to think of quidditch with his life long ban still in effect. Hermione's gift did little for his spirits either. She purchased a set of three writing quills for Harry and enclosed a picture of Ron and Hermione. Harry only glanced at the picture since it hurt too much to think about his friends. He tossed their letters aside for he knew they would bring him minuscule amounts of comfort or joy. The next two packages were from Professor Lupin and Hagrid. They each contained sweets and some gadgets from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. He also threw these packages aside. Harry reached for the next two which contained knitwear from Dobby and Mrs. Weasley. He then grabbed for a dome shaped package attached to a rectangular one. His breath left him when his eyes came to rest on the sticker attached to the package.  
_To Harry, with love, Sirius_. Harry gingerly removed the attached scroll. When he unrolled it he was surprised to find a brief note in Professor Lupin's script and another note in Sirius's. He felt a knot in his throat when he read Professor Lupin's note.  
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
I know this must be painful, but Sirius purchased these gifts for you before his death, and would want you to have them._  
 __

_Professor Lupin_

  
He then read Sirius's note.  
  
_Happy Birthday Harry,   
  
I hope this is a happy and special day for you._  


_Love, Sirius_

If Harry had any tears left he would have started crying. He ripped open the dome shaped package and found some chocolates, owl biscuits, and old quidditch books. He then opened the bottom package. Harry noticed it started to move when the dome package was removed. There was another note which read:   
  
_Harry,   
  
Every great flyer needs his own set of quidditch balls. This was my set. I hope they suffice.  
Love,  
Sirius_  


"They mean more than you could have imagined, Sirius," whispered Harry quietly. Harry had all that he could take of Sirius' package. He gently placed it aside and reached for the last remaining package. He proceeded to open a small unmarked rectangular box. The box contained a letter. The letter was from Hogwarts stating what he needed for his sixth year. (Harry had managed to scrape up just enough O.W.L.S. to continue his path as an auror.) Harry assumed the letter was from Dumbledore himself. His suspicions were confirmed when he read a letter personally written by Dumbledore:   
  
_Harry,   
  
This summer has been a long and hard one for you. I hope I lighten your spirits by requesting you bring your Firebolt to school this year, as I have persuaded your life time ban from quidditch removed. Happy Birthday, Harry.  
_

_Albus__ Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_

Harry was not happy. He knew he wouldn't be until Voldemort's death.

"POTTER!!!" Uncle Vernon roared through Harry's thoughts. Harry descended down the stairs and smashed into his red-faced and angry uncle. Vernon Dursley grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him on the sofa. Harry once again felt a knot in his throat. He was starring at Sirius's face on the local news channel.

"WHAT IS THIS BOY?!" Vernon Dursley screamed as he turned up the volume on the television. Harry stifled out a sob for the first time in a month as he listened to the report. 

"Huh?!" Mr. Dursley yelled. "it says Black was innocent! It also states that he is dead!" Frozen where he sat, Harry couldn't believe that Sirius's name was finally cleared. He was happy for his late godfather. Harry felt that this was the least the Ministry of Magic could have done for Sirius.

"Well, is it true boy?!" Uncle Vernon screeched. "Stop crying like a baby and answer me!"

"Yes," Harry choked out, "it is true."  This set Vernon Dursley's anger off. His whole body went into a shaking fit.

"How dare you boy!" He screamed. "You never told us he was dead! You let us think he was alive and a murderer!"

"You never asked about him." Harry bit back sharply. He then ran back upstairs and down the corridor to his bedroom. With all his might he slammed his bedroom door. Harry lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The lighting bolt scar on his forehead burnt when he thought about Sirius and the night he died. He was ripped from his thoughts, however, by Dudley's taunting voice. Dudley's words stung so badly Harry only heard parts such as "cry baby" and "everyone who loves you dies". The night was long and hard for Harry. Little sleep came to him. When Harry did reach sleep he was often awoke with the shivers, a side effect of the Dursley's new air conditioner.  
Harry was awoken by a knock on the front door. Harry was not aware that the Dursleys were due for company. However, he knew from living with the Dursleys not to look disheveled in front of company. Harry also figured it to be a loosing battle to look good in Dudley's hand-me-down clothing. He threw on some baggy clothes and began walking down the corridor. Ho stopped walking and tried to remain hidden when he heard a female's voice speaking to Mr. Dursley.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. I am Arabella Figg's granddaughter, Hailey. I to ask if I could have tea today with Dudley and Harry," said the stranger cheerfully.

"How do you know Harry?" Vernon Dursley asked timidly.

"I met him in your yard yesterday," the female replied.

"Impossible! He is sick in bed! But you are more then welcome to have tea with Dudley when he returns from his friend's house," said Vernon smugly.

"Well, if Harry is sick in bed, then why is he in the corridor?" asked Hailey. "Hullo, Harry," she said addressing him, "Would you be up for some tea?"

"Sure," Harry said stepping from behind the shadow and glaring at Uncle Vernon. Then he looked at the girl and his legs almost buckled beneath him. She was beautiful, but it was not her beauty that he was taken back by. She had a familiar face and black hair that glistened about her mid back. Oddly enough she wore a dark crimson long sleeved shirt paired with jean shorts on a hot day.

"Dudley is not here," Vernon cut in sharply.

"That is alright," Hailey replied coolly.

"I will get the tea," replied Petunia meekly from her hiding spot behind a kitchen wall as Vernon went to help her. 

Hailey walked across the living room and sat on the couch. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked politely.

"What? Oh, yes, I am," he replied confused as he walked over to a chair opposing the couch. Before he could think she began to speak.

"So are you looking forward to starting school?" asked Hailey cheerfully.

"Harry goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Vernon cut in quickly as he placed the tea tray down on the table between the couch and chair.

"Really, how interesting…" Hailey smirked while looking at the grimace on Harry's face. "I used to attend Beauxbatons but I…"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Harry cut in, screaming while brandishing his wand and knocking over his chair.

"Put that thing away boy!" Vernon Dursley hissed. From somewhere in the kitchen a barely audible whimper was produced by Mrs. Dursley.

"Expelliarmus," Hailey recited calmly as if she was anticipating this. With a great force that Harry had never felt before, he was thrown back, his wand landing in Hailey's hand perfectly. However, instead of landing with a thud, he landed softly on his backside as if someone had caught his fall.

"What in ruddy hell is going on here?!" screamed Mr. Dursley. "You brought you freak friend into my home!"

"I don't know her!" Harry bit back, "and the bigger problem is she has my wand!"

"Sit down," Hailey said in a Dumbledore calm tone. "You don't know who I am?" continued a confused Hailey addressing Harry.

"No," said the exasperated Harry.

"Did you not get Hermione's photo of herself, Ron, and me, or the letter explaining that I was coming?"

"I didn't read the letter or look at the picture," Harry said, feeling ashamed.

"Here," Hailey said as she gave Harry his wand back along with a small package. "It's a card and a galleon for your birthday," said Hailey, answering Harry's questioning look. "I'm Hailey Black, Sirius's daughter."

"What?" said the astonished Harry, "He didn't have a daughter!"

"Yes he did, and I am her," she said factually. 

"How is it he never told me about you?" Harry asked skeptically.

"He only learned I was still alive in my fourth year. He was meeting me in secret till his death," said Hailey painfully. "That is when Dumbledore decided that I should return to Hogwarts."

"Return?" asked Harry.  
            "Yes, to condense it for you, the night your parents were murdered Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve you. Well, I was also retrieved. Since, unlike you, I had no living relatives I grew up with Dumbledore and what few staff members remained at the castle in the summer. However, when I came of age to start school, Dumbledore thought it was wise to send me to Beauxbatons," she paused briefly to make sure he understood. When he nodded Hailey continued. "This summer I returned from school to Grimmauld Place, where I tried to help with the house upkeep and making the Order comfortable. Now my job is to escort you from the Dursleys." When Hailey finished she stared at Harry, who stared back. "I know this is hard and a lot to swallow Harry, but you have to believe me."

Mr. Dursley, who could take no more of the magic talk, yelled, "Get out of my house! I will not have a murderer's daughter and a witch in my house!"

"He is not a murderer!" Harry and Hailey screamed simultaneously.

"I have a question," Harry said, regaining his composure. 

"Yes?" Hailey asked.

"You used a spell on me earlier and yet there are no owls," Harry replied, more confused then ever.

"Have you not been reading the _Wizard's Law Journals_?" asked Hailey in an accusing tone uncannily like Hermione's. Taking Harry's blank stare as a no, she continued, "Because of Voldemort's threat, the ministry lifted the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. However, it is only on defense spells."

"I believe you," said Harry finally.

"Good" said Hailey sincerely. "Uncle Snape will be here momentarily."

"_Uncle_ Snape?" asked Harry fearing for the worst.  


"Sorry, you know his as Professor Snape," laughed Hailey, "He was always at the castle when I was little. He would teach me spells and help me with my magic. He is so caring and nice that I've called him Uncle Snape since I was little."

"Snape nice?" asked Harry sarcastically. With a loud pop a figure appeared. Petunia Dursley shrieked and Vernon Dursley fell backwards to the floor.

"Yes Potter, nice," said the slimy haired Snape, who was now standing in the Dursley's living room, leering at a horrified Harry.


	2. Questions and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Hailey… and I'm not even sure I own her! So just for legal sakes I own nothing!

**Plugs:** Sorry I have to plug a story! It is called Three Girls, No guys, and a Piece of Cardboard written by ElfLuvR2931. It is a LOTR fanfiction and interesting. So sorry just had to plug them in there!

**Updates:** Sorry it took so long to post really I am but I now reposted the first chapter also and it makes much more since and *blushes* I no longer misspelled Vernon!

**Thanks:**

Allison- my wonderful proof reader, my grammar sucks without you!

Liz- My wonderful context editor… I mean we can't have Snape saying the funny now can we?

**Reviewer thanks:**

Mel- Don't leak the plans don't! hehehe and no spilling coveted info on the reviewer boards!

Midnight-Skies- Wow you are my first real reviewer who isn't my neighbor or family! I'm once again sorry about the delayed post. This chapter was 21 written pages in length and took forever to type! Oh, and please do stick with me, Snape may seem mean in this chapter… but people don't change over night. I do however have a special place in my heart for Snape and if you stick with me till the end I'm sure you'll be happily rewarded!

HyperCaz- Woot, you are my second non neighbor reviewer. I have no idea if this story has been done before … mainly because I can't read ever Harry Potter Fanfic out there. But I assure you … it will be intresting… even if this chapters a little dull… but hey story needs a foundation.

Nessa- No leakage from u either! You and Mel ripped the ideas out of my dead and lifeless brain… well not exactly lol… and who is kicking who's butt when it comes to *cougheditingcough* the story!? Hehe just playing!

****

**Have fun Read and Review!**

*****************************************************************

Severus Snape scanned the pitiful scene around him. To his left, Vernon Dursley lay on the floor, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. To his right stood a gaping Harry Potter, and behind him was his once again upset chair. In front of Snape was a coffee table with a tousled tea tray on top of it. Behind the coffee table sat Hailey Black on the sofa. Snape's robes wisped behind him as he hurried over towards Hailey. She stood to greet him. 

"Are you alright?" Snape asked urgently, cupping her face. "Dumbledore picked up magic use by you, what happened?"

"Nothing Uncle Snape, really, I'm fine," Hailey replied gently removing his hands from her face, while looking into his panicked eyes. "Harry didn't realize who I was at first," Hailey continued, "so he pulled his wand on me and I disarmed him."

"You foolish git!" Snape reared around on Harry. "Go and make yourself useful! I've had a long trip and am parched."

Harry was wondering how parched one could be after apparating when Uncle Vernon quickly got up from the floor. He looked angrier then ever, probably because someone besides himself was ordering Harry around, Harry thought to himself.

"I will not tolerate this! You will not order my boy around or be doing magic in my house! I want the both of you out, now!" shouted Vernon.

"I agree," Harry chirped in, hoping to get rid of Snape.

Turning towards Vernon like a hunter about to kill his prey, Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Vernon's chest. "Mr. Dursley, do you know what I can do with this?" Snape rhetorically asked "Let's just say it's a lot more then this boy of yours can do." As he said this he motioned with his head towards Harry. "Now, you will allow Hailey and myself to stay here until we see fit, won't you?" 

Vernon gulped and nodded in response.

"I'll prepare a second bed in Harry's room for you, Mr. Snape, and I'll bring some blankets down for Hailey, to sleep on the sofa." Petunia said as she scampered up stairs. 

All Harry's thoughts of Snape leaving had vanished, as did all of his courage when Snape turned to face him. His eyes were filled with intense dislike as he flicked his wand towards Harry's head to brush the hair away from his scar. He then laid his wand to rest on Harry's scar. Pain seared through Harry's body and his eyes watered. "And you, boy should be thankful I came to escort you at all. Be a pity if The Dark Lord got a hold of you wouldn't it?"

"That's enough!" Hailey said with her wand drawn. When Snape still didn't remove his wand she repeated herself. "Uncle Snape, I said that's enough!"

"Indeed it is," said Snape, withdrawing his wand and pocketing it.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hailey as she maneuvered around the coffee table to pick up Harry's chair. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said as she helped lower him into his chair.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hailey accusingly to Snape. Harry was sitting with his burning forehead in his hands. Snape, who now was comfortable on the couch, leaned around Hailey to view his inflicted damage on the Boy Who Lived.

"He looks fine to me," replied Snape.

With this Hailey wheeled around on Snape with so much malevolence that Harry no longer doubted her upbringing. "He is not alright! You knew he could not block The Dark Lord's power!" she cried in furry.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "Really, I will be."

"Fine," Hailey said succumbing to defeat

However, Harry felt that she wasn't going to forget this. Just then a boasting, porky Dudley walked through the front door. His eyes immediately locked on Harry, Snape and Hailey. He seemed oblivious to the mess around him.

"Why, hello, miss… I hope Harry is not beleaguering you," Dudley said taking up Hailey's hand and kissing it. Harry tried to stifle a laugh as the seated Hailey wiped the kiss off on her jean shorts. Hearing Harry, Dudley momentarily leered at him and then continued to woo his prey. "I must say you are looking beautiful today, miss" Dudley continued sweetly while sitting next to her.

"Well I'm afraid to say I'm not interested," replied Hailey coolly.

            At this point Harry worried for Dudley's life, since it was evident that Snape would rather have anyone else other than Dudley touching Hailey. Harry would even go so far as saying Snape would rather have Harry himself touching her. However, Dudley was saved by Mr. Dursley's return, who Harry hadn't even noticed leaving the room.

            "Dudders, get away from her!" Vernon screamed as he heaved his son off the couch. 

            However, this made Snape even angrier. He withdrew his wand from his pocket and aimed it towards Mr. Dursley and Dudley. "Remember what I said about hospitality, Mr. Dursley…" Snape sneered ominously.

            With that, Uncle Vernon screamed at Harry, "You heard the man! Go and get him his water you lazy boy!"

            "Sit down," Snape said quietly to the rising Harry. Harry knew this meant one thing: Snape had some form of pay back for Vernon.

            Addressing Vernon and Dudley again while brandishing his wand, Snape snapped "No, the little porker will get it, and you Vernon," he said with a hiss, "will clean this mess up and leave us. We have important matters to attend to." 

            After Snape's orders were fulfilled, Hailey spoke to Snape in a cynical tone which Harry has never heard anyone address him in before. "You could have cleaned it up in a second you know."

            Harry, not feeling like another row, replied to her, "Cleaning wouldn't harm them. Now Snape… Err Professor Snape, sir, what was the important information?"

            "Watch it Potter," Snape said. "I still expect to be treated with the same respect I would be at school."

            "Yes, sir, I understand," said Harry, trying to think of all the times he ever got Snape's respect.

            "All right then …" Snape started.

            "Wait," Hailey said, "Let Harry ask some questions first. I'm sure he has some." 

            "Err…um," Harry started, "Well yes I do. How can you, Hailey, be Mrs. Figg's granddaughter and be Sirius's daughter?"

            "That was just my Muggle cover from the Order of the Phoenix, Harry," stated Hailey.

            "Okay, err…did you break my fall when you disarmed me? With the force of that spell I should have went through the wall..." Harry said warily.

            "Yes, you should have," confirmed Snape, "However; Hailey is very powerful and trained with her wand. Her special circumstances allowed her to start magic at a young age."

            Harry was glad to see Snape was less peeved even though he was boasting. "Err, are we going back to Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

            "Yeah," said Hailey. A short lived smile lit up on Harry's face.

            "Actually we're not," said Snape, "There was a raid on the Order by Death Eaters. You two are to go directly to Hogwarts."

            "Is everyone from the Order okay?" asked Hailey.

            "They're fine but the place needs to be cleaned up," replied Snape.

            "And the new secret keeper?" asked Hailey urgently.

            "Dumbledore decided on Harry, much to my protest, since Sirius left his estate to you and him." Snape told her.

            "He what?" asked Harry, who was astonished this wasn't addressed sooner.

            "He did," said Hailey. "We are to share everything fifty-fifty. I hope you don't mind I still let the Order use number twelve Grimmauld Place."

            "No, No I don't," said Harry. "How will we get to Hogwarts without the train?" Harry finished by changing the subject.

            "Portkey," said Snape, "I have had it arranged by Dumbledore. However we must first get your school supplies at Diagon Alley. I still take it you can produce a Patronus?"

            "Yes, why?" asked Harry uneasily.

            "Because you will need it." replied Hailey. "Diagon Alley has been closed all summer to those who can't perform a Patronus. Mainly because the dementors have been wreaking havoc on it all summer by striking at unknown times."

            "That is it for tonight's questioning," said Snape getting up from the couch. "You know what you need to know. Potter, show me the way to our room."

            Harry grimaced at the thought of sharing a room with Snape. However, he nodded curtly. As Snape was kissing Hailey goodnight, Harry was trying to mentally recap if he did his potions homework or not.

            He didn't have to worry about Snape finding a disheveled room however, because Petunia had removed all of his trunk's contents from the floor where he had left them and put them away. In the place of the mess was a cot set up for Snape. 

            "Small, but it will do," said Snape, surveying the room.

            "You could always sleep in the cupboard," replied Harry.

            "Just because I was nice to you today doesn't mean I always will be," Snape said closing in on Harry.  However, Snape seemed to regain his sense and went off to his cot. He sat down on it and took out of his cloak pocket a black vial. He removed the stopper and drank the contents. Harry knew enough not to ask what it was for. Harry himself began to crawl into bed when Snape spoke to him.

            "Do you snore, Potter?"  

            "I don't believe so, sir," Harry replied quickly.

            "Well if you do, I have a potion to cure it," Spoke Snape cheerily. Harry however, knew that it was an open threat, for he saw Hailey remove all of his extraneous vials before Snape retired for the night.

            The next morning, Harry had trouble remembering what he was thinking about before he had drifted off to sleep. However, he knew it was important. Harry could not shake the feeling he was forgetting something. Afraid of waking Snape, Harry opened one eye. He saw that Snape was no where to be found in his room. _Great,_ Harry thought. _Now he can criticize me with the fact that I was tardy._ Harry slowly rose from bed. His head was pounding. Voldermort was toying with him as he had been all summer. Last night as Harry slept he revisited Cedric's and Sirius's deaths. He knew his dreams had to have come from the death eaters who had witnessed these events because he could see his own pained expressions every time Cedric and Sirius died. Harry made a mental note that if time prevailed to ask someone about this. When Harry was at the bottom of the stairs he saw Hailey and Snape sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. Hailey was wearing a v-necked powder blue sweater with a knee length skirt. Snape was in his usual black robes. Hailey and Snape, he realized, looked as if they got no sleep. He noticed they were engrossed in Muggle news and talked merrily.

            "Good morning Harry" said Hailey without looking up from her paper.

            "Good morning" he replied. Harry set straight away to making breakfast, for he knew that even though Snape and Hailey was present, Uncle Vernon would have his hide if breakfast was not served when he awoke.

            "As soon as you are ready we will leave for Diagon Alley. We have a long day ahead so hurry," said Snape, annoyed.

            As soon as Harry broke the first egg in the pan Dudley thudded down the stairs. He began to taunt his cousin before he even entered the kitchen, to show off for Hailey no doubt, Harry thought.

            "Oh, no Cedric, not again! Sirius! Don't hold me back Lupin, I have to save him!" by now Dudley had entered the kitchen and was sitting diagonally to Snape. He was unaware of the severity in the situation. At the mention of Sirius' name Harry noticed Hailey's eyes glisten over. All Harry wanted was for Dudley to stop. However, he didn't.

            "Who were they, your only friends or you boyfriends?," taunted Dudley.

            Snape glanced at Harry then Hailey who were both semi-frozen with grief from Sirius's name. "Don't speak of things you know not of!" said Snape sharply and sternly.

            However, Dudley did not heed these warnings. "Oh no, Voldermort, Voldermort!" shrieked the acerbic Dudley.

            With this Snape snapped. He reached across the table and grabbed Dudley by the neck, choking him. Harry rushed to Dudley's right side and Hailey rushed to Dudley's left.

            "Don't ever use the Dark Lord's name, you don't know his evil!" Snape said in a sinister tone while tightening his long boney fingers around Dudley's porky neck. Dudley could only gasp for air. Snape seemed impervious to Harry and Hailey's pleas for him to release Dudley.

            "Please Uncle Snape let him go" Hailey pleaded as she grabbed his left arm.

            Snape looked at her briefly and released his grip from Dudley. Not knowing what to do, Harry went back to making breakfast. Dudley however jumped to his feet, shrilling "You, you tried to kill me! Dad will have your neck when he hears this!"

            "No he will not because he will not hear about it. You will sit and remain quiet for the rest of breakfast." Hailey said as she forcefully pushed Dudley in his chair.

            The kitchen was silent except for a few murmurs from Snape and whimpers from Dudley by the time Harry had finished the eggs.  He was about to start with the bacon when Aunt Petunia came down the stairs and uncharacteristically told Harry she would finish breakfast and that he could have a seat with his friends. The only seat left that wasn't Vernon's or Petunia's was the one next to Snape. When he sat down Snape gave a puzzled glance from him to Petunia. "Glad to see you heeded Dumbledore's warning, Petunia." Petunia just shifted uncomfortably while flipping bacon in response. Vernon came into the kitchen and surveyed the scene.

            "Just because those freaks are here," he said pointing to Hailey and Snape, who began to fold the paper they were reading to look at him, "doesn't mean you're not going to help out around here! Get up and help you aunt with breakfast!"

            "I told him he didn't have to today," said Petunia quickly.

            "Well I still want my bloody paper," said Vernon, snatching the paper that sat between Hailey and Snape. Vernon seated himself on the end of the table closest to Hailey and Snape. Petunia brought over the food and seated herself on the end of the table next to Dudley and Harry. Just then the center of the table burst into flames. Dudley went running and screaming to his room where he remained until Harry left. When the flames cleared there were three papers and a letter lying on the table.

            "What in bloody hell was that?!"  Vernon croaked as he choked on his bacon, looking at his wife. Petunia, who was looking a little white, excused herself and like Dudley did not venture out of her room until Harry left.

           "Fawkes?" asked Harry who knew whatever had happened was the work of a Phoenix.

            "Yep," said Hailey, grabbing the papers and letter. She handed Snape a letter and a paper. "Here," she said to Harry, "Dumbledore sent one for you too."

            Harry immediately took the Dailey Prophet and began flipping through it. Vernon spewed his juice. "By golly, they're moving!" he said staring at the pictures. Regaining his sense he hissed for them all to put the papers away. Hailey and Harry both looked at Snape to see if they should. He was too engrossed in his letter to see them.

            "What is it?" asked Hailey.

            Snape checked his watch. "We have to go now to catch the Portkey," he informed them. "Harry, go get you things," he said still looking disconnected. 

            Harry brought his trunk downstairs with all his Hogwarts belongings in it.

            "We have to go to Mrs. Figgs to travel by floo," stated Hailey as if knowing he was going to ask that question. Before Harry walked out the door he hollered, "See you next summer!" to the cowering Dursleys. 

            Mrs. Figg was tending to the fire when they arrived. Magically Snape and Hailey's trunks appeared. "I take it you can travel by floo powder, Potter? "Snape asked snidely. Harry nodded his head while remembering the last time he attempted to get to Diagon Alley by floo and ended up in Knockturn Alley.

            "Good. You go first and keep a hold of your trunk," Snape warned, "Please do speak clearly Potter. I do not want to be saving you today."

            Harry was angered by that comment but he picked up his floo powder and threw it in the flames. He then waited for the flames to turn blue. Finally stepping into the fire, he yelled, "Diagon Alley!"


	3. Demented Diagon Alley

**Alrighty**** I finally got my beta to read and correct so I think all the kinks are out… Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed… if you didn't see your individual thanks on the last version of this chapter sorry ****L****. I have chapter 4 finished… and it won't take me long to type it's a couple pages longer then this one so it will be about 9 pages typed. However, no reviews no chapter… I can keep writing for my own personal pleasure but I post for you guys, posting takes time because of having to type up the story. So please review… I know the whole instant gratification thing is becoming me!**

**Charly**

Whirling in an all too familiar sensation of nausea and blurs, Harry gripped his trunk and kept his elbows in until he was thrown from the receiving fire place.

"May want to move," said Tom, the inn keeper at the Leaky Cauldron. No sooner had Harry stepped to the side than Hailey spun out of the fireplace. She quickly moved away and Snape spun out.

"Glad to see we didn't lose anyone," Snape said snidely while looking at Harry. He then moved forward and swept his wand around Hailey, Harry, and himself to remove soot.

"Ah, Severus," said Tom, stepping forward with a toothless grin, "Will you be staying the night? Must say it has been a bit lonely around here lat--"

"Actually, Tom, we are in a bit of a hurry. Store our trunks in room six until our return," Snape ordered, handing the letter he received earlier to Tom. Tom nodded understandingly as Snape hurriedly walked to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Hailey trailing behind him. "We have less then an hour," said Snape as he tapped the specific bricks that open Diagon Alley, "Do not separate, you two, no matter what happens. Have your wands ready and try to go unnoticed." He stepped back as the entranceway opened. Harry gasped in horror. Instead of the hustle and bustle that way Diagon alley, there were a few visitors, all looking gravely scared. Most of the shops had few decorations outside. Those shops that did have out decorations, had them all smashed. Harry surveyed the scene and noticed something mildly odd about the patrons.

"These guys are mostly Death Eaters," Harry said stunned.

"Shh," hissed Snape and Hailey, while giving him death looks.

"There not all Death Eaters, but most are, they won't hurt them." said Hailey in a cryptic whisper.

"Most of them," replied Snape out of the corner of his mouth.

"But I don't…" Harry never got to say the word understand because Hailey put a harsh hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. "I'll explain later," She released her grip and pleaded silently with him to remain quiet.

"We'll go in here first," said Snape, stopping in front of the apothecary. "Since I believe you both are in my N.E.W.T prep course." Harry didn't realize that he was going to need that many supplies this year and was running low on money.

"Professor, Sir, I haven't been to Gringotts yet and I'm…well, err, a bit low in the money department, so can we make a stop?"

Snape smiled at this temporary weakness in Harry. However Hailey spoke up too.

"As am I, Sir," Snape looked down and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yes, that was my next stop." First they stopped at Harry's vault.

"I hope you don't mind that I put your half of the Black fortune in your vault," said Hailey, wincing at the memory of Sirius. Harry didn't want Snape to see his money for fear he may think of Harry as a spoiled rich kid. However, best to Harry's ability Snape did catch a glimpse of his fortune but said nothing. The next vault they visited was Hailey's. Much to Harry's surprise her vault was twice as full as his own.

When she returned to the cart she handed Snape ten galleons. "For your troubles," Snape shook his head as if she hurt his pride but she just folded them into his hand and said please. Snape smiled slightly at her, and remained quiet until he reached his own vault. Harry realized that Snape had a slightly smaller fortune then himself. Snape placed two galleons of Hailey's money in his vault. Harry watched in amazement as stacks of gold and silver were apparating and disapparating. Harry, forgetting himself, voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Why is the gold disappearing and reappearing?"

"Are you mocking my status in society Potter?" Snape snarled.

"I don't believe he knows how wizard gold works Uncle Snape." Hailey said trying to sooth Snape.

"You have been in the wizard world for six years and still know nothing about it," said Snape. "Well if you must know, real wizards have a source of income, thus apparating gold. They also have bills to pay, thus disapparating gold." Harry stood in a silent acknowledgement feeling slights foolish. He swore Snape said "Muggle" under his breath but let it slide on account of his earlier stupidity. Outside of Gringott's, Harry was enraged when he saw Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Harry let a small growl of frustration escape from him.

"Behave!" Snape bit. At that point, Lucius stopped in front of Snape, and Draco stopped in front of Harry, with Hailey between Harry and Snape.

"Severus," said Lucius coolly, nodding his head. He then looked at Draco, who nodded his head.

"Nice to see you Professor," He purred. Next Lucius swept into a low bow and took up Hailey's hand and kissed the top of it. He returned to a standing position. "Milady", Draco then did the same. Instead of being appalled she looked as if she wouldn't have accepted any less of an elaborate hello. Lucius then ignored Harry and went to converse with Snape and Hailey.

"It is nice to see you two out and about on a day like this," Lucius said in an oily voice.

"What's Potter doing here?" Draco cantankerously stated, starring at Harry, who was starring back.

"Dumbledore," said Hailey to Draco and Lucius. "He wanted us to make sure Potter arrived safely to Hogwarts this year." She said it with a hatred laugh.

Lucius smiled at Hailey and then Snape cut in, "Hailey, dear, maybe you should take Draco and Harry to finish up. He stepped in to hug her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled while stepping back. "Lucius and I will catch up. We will be here if you need us."

"Let's go," Hailey flicked her hand at Harry in the way Dudley does to his crew of baboons. Harry clenched his wand in his robes and walked on Hailey's right as Draco walked on her left.

"So Potter," Draco said in his usual slimy voice, "Surprised to see my father? You didn't really think the ministry could keep him locked up did you? Maybe they didn't want to, because after all, my father helped kill Sirius Black." Draco paused for a reaction and was all too pleased when he got one. Harry was full of anger. All he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as he felt about loosing Sirius to the veil. He clenched his wand tightly.

"Shut up Malfoy!" If Harry's shouting didn't get the attention of other shoppers, it did when he accidentally blew up the window at the quidditch supply store with his anger.

"Really Potter," Draco continued finally realizing he got under his skin, "You can't tell me you cared about the dirty flea bag. His only daughter is afraid to be recognized as that filth's offspring." Draco laughed and pointed at Hailey who had said nothing but only stood there with a smirk. At that moment two more windows exploded. "My, My, Potter, you should learn to control your temper."

"Draco, we get the point my father is scum. Let's drop it before he blows us up next." Hailey said through a smirk.

Harry thought knew he didn't blow up the last two windows. They all kept quiet the rest of the time going store to store and buying more supplies. They finally exited Flourish & Blott's, the last store on their list. All of their pockets were significantly lighter. Harry noticed Hailey was walking at a quicker pace. "We should find Severus and Mr. Malfoy," She said. "Oh, there they are," She pointed to where Severus and Lucius were leaning against a wall at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Harry heard a scream and went to run toward it but Hailey's hand made for his. "No," she said. "Wait."

"Oh, let him go play hero," mocked Draco. Harry moved back to Hailey's side and immediately saw why she said to wait. What Hailey and Snape said at the entrance to Diagon Alley made complete sense now. Coming down the street was an army of fifty or more Dementors. They were preying on innocent people while the Death Eaters stood back and watched, well some of them watched. The other Death Eaters were also being toyed with, the disobedient ones no doubt.

"HAILEY!" screamed Snape. But it was too late. at least twenty five Dementors had circled around the three of them. Harry's whole world was becoming hazy and he heard his Mum scream for help. Through the haze he saw Snape and Lucius still leaning on the wall. Snape wore an expression of concern while Lucius looked intrigued. He then heard Malfoy scream "_Expectro__ Patronum_" all that came out of his wand was a small silver ripple. Harry could hear nothing from Hailey and his world was darkening fast. "_Expecto__ Patronum_" screamed Harry thinking of all his happy memories. Harry produced a silver ripple also. He attempted a second and a third time and he still didn't produce a real patronus. His patronus was just strong enough to keep him standing. However, he was growing weaker by the second. The Dementors started to draw in closer when he heard Hailey, who he thought had passed out. "Think of happier thoughts Harry, please!" she pleaded. Harry tried once more and was still unsuccessful. He then heard Hailey's scream pierce through Diagon Alley like a Sonorous Charm. "_Expecto_ _Patronum__!_" A bright pearly white light blew out of her wand with such force that Malfoy and Harry were thrown to the ground. The white light then took shape and surrounded in a circle around them. Harry watched in amazement as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Hagrid, Fawkes, and Professor Snape all chased down the Dementors. When the Dementors got far enough away Hailey dropped her wand to her side and the Mauraders, Hagrid, Fawkes, and Snape all disappeared. The Dementors however, were still very much alive. The whole army of them disappeared with a loud pop.

"You shouldn't have come to Diagon Alley if you couldn't produce a patronus," lectured Hailey to Draco while she helped him off the ground. He grunted in response. He then turned to Harry and gave him a hand.

"You didn't kill them," he said with a little anger, amazement, and confusion in his voice.

"No…" said Hailey softly while casting her eyes toward the ground.

"Why not?" growled Harry, feeling his anger boil, "They were going to kiss us!"

"We cannot determine who or what lives and dies in this battle, Harry." She said looking him in the eyes. Their penetrating stare was broken when Snape stepped between them. He reached for Hailey and hugged her tightly. He then turned to Draco who was being congratulated by his father for forming a wisp of a patronus.

"Yes, congratulations, but you should still work to form a full patronus. You have great potential, I am proud to say you are a son of Slytherin." Snape said to Draco. Draco beamed proudly in response. "As for you Potter, You put us all in danger claiming you could form a patronus."

"But I can!" responded Harry fiercely, "It just didn't work…" He added rather sheepishly. Snape was about to belittle Harry some more when Hailey spoke softly.

"When was the last time you performed a patronus?"

"Erm, I don't know," said Harry staring at her fervently.

"Was it before Sirius died?" She asked.

"Err, yes I believe so," said Harry inquisitively, "but what does that have to do with it?"

Draco and Lucius laughed, Snape rolled his eyes, and Hailey handed out chocolate before she spoke.

"You see Harry," She said in a very teacher-like voice that was a mix of Hermione's and McGonagall's. "A patronus can grow with you. When something say, traumatic happens or something wonderful happens in your life your patronus will change." While she was in her speech Hailey had picked up all of the shopping bags off the ground and proceeded to scratch her forearm with her wand through her sweater.

"Hailey are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Um, oh, yes," She said startled, "Wool, you know, itchy material." Lucius raised an eyebrow then looked at Draco who mirrored his look.

"Well we must be going," Lucius started, "I mean look at the time, it is five o'clock already." These words snapped Snape out of the daze he seemed to be in.

"Yes, Lucius, we must go too. After all I wouldn't want Dumbledore to have my head over Potter." He spat. Lucius laughed a goodbye to Hailey and Severus. Then he nodded and he and Draco swept away with their robes whipping behind them. "Hurry up you two," Snape hissed venomously.

"But Unc--" Hailey started.

"Not another word until we get to the Leaky Cauldron." The three of them entered the Leaky Cauldron and went straight up to room number six. When Snape closed the door behind them Harry looked around the room.

"Professor where is my owl?" Harry asked timidly hoping there was an excellent reason Hedwig wasn't there.

"Port Key!" was all Snape said. Hailey looked frightened.

"What do you mean?" She said with panic in her voice.

"The letter said the Port key would leave promptly at five and that Tom was to tie it onto Hedwig's cage. That way if something were to happen the Portkey would take Hedwig and then he would know."

"How are we getting back?" Growled Harry, who was still furious at Snape and Hailey for their previous attitudes in Diagon Alley.

"The only way left," said Snape, "floo, the portals to the Hogwarts fireplaces will be open until five thirty for full entry." He then said "_Exhibeo__ Immineo_" and his wand spun on his finger till it stopped abruptly. It is now five fifteen. "We must hurry," Snape snapped. Harry stepped forward wanting to get out of Snape's and Hailey's presence fast. However, Snape ripped his shoulder back. "You can't even produce a patronus and you expect me to let you go first in the floo gates?" Snape hissed.

"You let me go first before," Shot back Harry in an unsuccessful attempt to control his anger. He blew up a vase.

"Well, Well, Mr. Potter, you must learn to control that temper of yours. Your father and that mutt of a grandfather would have been proud of that little display wouldn't they?"

"Yes they would, Snivellus." Harry's acid tongue whipped at Snape.

"_Expelliarms__!_" Harry's and Snape's wands flew out of their hands and they both landed in opposite ends of the room with sickening thuds. "Stop it now you two!" screamed Hailey, who was near tears, obviously torn which side of the argument to take. Hailey had Harry's, Snape's and her own wand in her right hand while she nervously rubbed her fingers over a black gem on a gold chain she was wearing around her neck.

"You didn't have to be so rough," said Snape, now standing, rubbing his backside. "I know," she said slipping her black gem back safely under her clothes.

"We wasted ten minuets," She blatantly stated. She threw Harry back his wand and then Snape his. She picked up her trunk and through some floo powder into the fire. "Gryffindor Tower," she yelled and quickly disappeared.

"You next," Snape said, his tone softer but his glare menacing towards Harry. "Gryffindor Tower," He finished, not elaborating.

Harry Held his trunk and threw his floo powder then screamed Gryffindor Tower. Harry skidded through the Gryffindor common room fireplace. Harry let out a sigh as he looked around the only place he truly called home.

"Feels great to be back doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry still angry about Hailey's previous behavior. He then moved away from the grate to allow Snape to come through.

"He will go straight to his rooms," Hailey studied Harry's face for a while looking for something. "You know Hedwig is fine, she is probably in the Owlery…"

"I'm not worried" he said throwing a glare her way.

"Here," She said handing him some chocolate. Harry slapped it out of her hand to the ground. "Harry, what?" she asked stunned.

"Why don't you go to your Slytherin common rooms and discuss me with Malfoy?" Harry roared. With that he picked up his trunk with slight difficulty and stormed off to his usual comforting circular dorm. Harry didn't go down to dinner that night. Instead he fell into a death-filled slumber. When Harry awoke he was mentally sore from the various curses that were being fired in his head. He got dressed and went down to the common room, and much to his relief, Hailey was not there. Harry would explore the castle and try to stay away from the common room and anyone else. Besides a brief run in with Snape and Dumbledore he succeeded for four days. He was happy just not seeing Hailey for his anger was too new for him to deal with her. However, he did see her in the Gryffindor common room his fifth morning back. He looked down on her from the stairs. She was on the sofa, a plate of toast and two cups of tea, one in front of her and another in front of a chair straight across from her. Harry huffed silently to himself. _She can't possibly think I'm staying,_ Harry thought. He walked over to the fat lady's portrait and waited for it to move. However, all he got was a "tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm sorry dear, I can't let you out."

"Let me out!" screamed Harry

"No, I'm sorry," the lady replied.

"What in bloody hell are you playing at? Open the damn door!" He hear the lady tsking again.

"Sorry dear, I'm doing this as a favor." At this Harry turned to Hailey.

"I don't want to have a row with you so open that door."

Hailey looked at him and put down her tea cup. She pointed to the chair. "Will you please sit? She won't open until we talk this out." Harry decided to humor her and sit down. He actually looked at her for the first time that day. She was still in muggle clothes. She wore a tight gold long sleeved shirt and a denim knee length skirt. She was a little shorter then himself (who was about as tall as Ron). She unmistakably had Sirius' facial features and pale skin. The rest of her body though belonged to someone else. She was skinny; too skinny, Harry noted as his eyes scanned her ribcage and counted the ribs visible under her tight shirt. She also had curves that Sirius never had. Hailey shifted slightly and Harry caught her eyes. They were the clearest blue, almost gray. Harry was sure they would sparkle when she laughed. However all he could see now was pain and regret. Harry was wondering what could have caused those emotions when her hair glimmered and drew in his attention. Her hair was about waist length and was now pulled into a sophisticated and neat ponytail. It was blacker then Sirius' and it shined even in the semi-darkness of the common room.

"Toast?" Hailey said shifting slightly to grab a piece. "I had the house elves bring it up."

"No," Growled Harry remembering how furious he was. "Why can't I get out?"

"I asked her not to let you out." Hailey smiled mischievously.

"And she listened to you? Why?" asked Harry.

"Not that it concerns you, but she trusts me."

"The picture trusts you." Harry said starting to stand, "and I thought I had issues." He said rubbing his scar.

"Please don't make me force you to stay here." Hailey said softly producing her wand uncannily fast. Harry glanced at her wand, then at the stairs.

"You can't use magic. It is still summer." Harry glared at her.

"Yes but we are in Hogwarts. There is so much magic just keeping it hidden, the ministry would never find out." She smirked at Harry who sat down. He began to stare at her again and once again noted a gold chain hidden beneath her clothes.

"Harry your staring…again. Is there something you want to ask?" Hailey asked.

"The necklace you're wearing. What is it and where did you get it?" Harry demanded.

"This?" Hailey asked fishing the black gem from under her shirt. Harry nodded. "Well I got it from Dumbledore," She started and Harry noticed how she spit out his name, "And well like you said it is a necklace. It is just well… expensive, so I keep it hidden." she said replacing it, "but, I hardly think your angry at me about a necklace. I let you sulk long enough, we have to settle this, now."

"How, how dare you!" Harry said his anger mounting.

"How dare I what?" said Hailey, amused, leaning back on the couch to relax.

"How dare you sit back like nothing is wrong," Harry started, now screaming, "And how dare you let Malfoy touch you. You talked to him like, like you liked him, like you were a Slytherin. For what all I know you could be a Slytherin. But what makes me really angry is what you were saying about Sirius. You acted like you were ashamed of him. When all he ever was, was brave and caring. You have no right to call yourself his daughter if you're not going to defend him in front of company like Malfoy. And lastly how am I supposed to trust you based on what I witnessed in Diagon Alley?" Harry glared at her while breathing heavy since he was winded from his speech. He was fighting tears of anger as he waited for Hailey to move. She had cast her head downwards and her hands were now in her lap.

"Well," she said. finally looking up at him. "I would like to explain, that is if you could possibly take a seat." She rubbed her necklace with her brows furrowed, mumbling where to start. She put her necklace back under her shirt and smiled at Harry. "Sorry about the necklace thing, it is a nervous habit, it well, comforts me. And now about Malfoy, unfortunately Draco Malfoy is my second cousin and as for him and his father they are huge supporters of the Dark Lord. Harry, it would be foolish for me to get on their bad side. For if I did, then I am afraid my fate would be that of my fathers. As for my father you can rest assured to know that even though I only knew him for about two years he was still my father and I loved him. Sirius was all those things you mentioned and more. So of course it angered me when Draco said those things about him. I can only guess that you knew you only blew up one of those windows," Harry nodded, "Well the other two were my doing." Hailey added sheepishly. She regained stamina quickly, "Harry I'm not stupid. I know who the Dark Lord is. If we intend to win this fight we must hide our emotions and agree with the present company, even if we don't this is the only way for us to survive."

"Then how do I know you're telling me the truth?" Harry bit back.

"You don't. You just have to ask yourself which is harder to do, believe me or trust me?" She stood up.

"True." Harry thought about it then stood up and shook her hand "Truce," for some reason Harry believed everything she said even though he had no reason to. She started walking towards the fat lady but stopped and turned around. Her right eye twinkled slightly.

"Oh Harry, by the way, I am a Gryffindor." With that said asked the Fat Lady to open up, the door swung open and she walked out. Harry helped himself to toast and tea when he heard the portrait swing open.

"Back so soon Hailey? Well if you _wanted_ to we could play wizards chest."

"Well Potter as much as I would like that I don't think it is a good idea. The Gryffindor common room makes my skin slither." Harry jumped up and turned around where he saw a black clad Snape in the crimson and gold common room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry gaping slightly.

"What hospitality that the Gryffindors show!" Snape sneered. "Well actually, Hailey came to me concerned for you health. She said you were touching your scar when you two spoke earlier."

"But Professor it was nothing," Started Harry whining.

"Stop your whining Potter! I remembered your nightmares from the Dursley's, the ones your cousin was taunting you about and I went to see the Headmaster who suggested we start back up occlumency. He told me to tell you he will be at the lessons when he can, but if he is not there Hailey will supervise for she has mastered the art already. Please, I advise you, Mr. Potter, do not hold this against Miss Black. I would have remembered eventually." Snape turned around and was half way through the portrait when he spoke again. "Eight o'clock tonight Potter my office, I hope you have been practicing." The portrait swung shut leaving a gaping Harry all alone in the Gryffindor common room.


	4. A New Beginning

Anger filled Harry as he sat in the Great Hall eating dinner. He looked at the head table and caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. The only other teacher there was Hagrid. Harry silently sat and chewed his food waiting for the arrival of Hailey. He was still upset with Hailey for turning him in to Snape. He was also worried because Snape himself had not arrived yet. This worried Harry because he was aware that even though Snape was not social by nature his presence was required at meals, and he could only imagine what Snape was preparing for tonight's lesson. Snape slunk in with Hailey behind him. Hailey sat in the first seat closest to the door at the Gryffindor's table. Snape billowed past Harry to the head table.

Hailey and Snape hurried through dinner. Hailey stood first and headed for the door, quickly followed by Snape. As he passed Harry he muttered in a stern tone, "Don't forget, Potter." Harry finished his meal, still furious at Hailey, but went straight to the dungeons, where Snape's office was located. "In here, Potter!" Snape barked from the potions classroom. As Harry entered the classroom he heard Snape muttering about taking points from Gryffindors until Christmas if he was late. "Well I'm not late unless you're running by another clock that I'm unaware of," Harry stated.

"Glad to see you made it, Potter. Give us a couple of minutes to clean up this potion and then we can start."

He noticed Hailey was their looking tired and disheveled. Her hair was pulled up sloppily and her right sleeve was rolled up as she scoured a caldron. She bore a potion clad apron. When she saw him she smiled warmly. "Hey, Harry," she said as she finished cleaning the cauldron.

"Isn't it a little early for you to have detention?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Hailey walked over and drew two cushy chairs. "I just wanted to get ahead," Hailey smiled.

Snape snorted, "You are ahead of your class by at least four years, and you're a seventh year." he drew out the word seventh to accentuate it. "Well then," Snape said taking off his apron and straightening himself, "Shall we begin?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hailey removing her own apron and was unprepared when Snape commanded, "Legilimens!" Harry thought he was doomed but soon a wand was in front of his face and he never felt the effects of the spell.

"No wonder Dumbledore asked me to mediate," Hailey scolded. "That was unfair, Severus, and you know it!" Snape looked sour and Harry thought he could have hexed Hailey in the spot she stood, but he only mumbled, "Fine, you do it then."

"Harry, do you mind?" she asked, "Because if you don't want me to see your thoughts, I won't." Harry did mind but wouldn't tell her that. While she waited for him to respond she was rubbing her necklace again and he knew he had made her nervous. "No, it's okay." Harry replied.

"Okay then, think of nothing," she purred. "Relax, I won't hurt you, I promise." He knew she was trying to get him to relax and to feel like he would be okay. "Legilimens!" A rush of images flew from Harry's mind, happy ones of Hogwarts, of when he was sorted, of Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. He knew he was supposed to stop her, thus he started to nudge her out of his mind and he could clearly see her standing again. He then he started to see things that weren't his own memories. He saw Snape laugh, Dumbledore scream, a teacher's praise, and felt a jealous pain as a boy kissed another girl. Then Harry was on the floor laughing.

"Ouch, did you have to use that curse?" Hailey said rubbing her wrist. Snape was looking at a laughing Harry

"Did you have to use that one?" he snidely asked. Hailey removed the curse.

"Don't worry, Harry, you will be able to choose the memories you want to see soon. She handed Harry a slab of chocolate and said "See you tomorrow."

"That's it?" questioned Harry. "Yea," she said, "Too much will make your head hurt, trust me, I know."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room by himself thinking about the lesson that he just had. He waited in the common room for a couple hours for Hailey to return until sleep overwhelmed him. Strangely enough, that night his nightmares of Voldemort lasted minutes instead of tormenting him the whole night. When he woke up the next morning he was feeling fairly refreshed for the first time in weeks. He quickly found Hailey in the great hall eating breakfast. There were no teachers in sight. Harry sat at the table next to Hailey and food appeared in front of him.

"Want to fly around the Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked, as he desperately wanted to do that since his arrival at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Harry I don't think I will have time today," Hailey replied. "After breakfast I am visiting Hagrid, then after lunch I am having potion lessons with Uncle Snape until your lesson with him at eight. However, if you have nothing else to do you can come to the potion lesson before your lesson at eight.

"Well I can go to Hagrid's hut with you, I've been meaning to see him and then we can fly until lunch." Harry said in a chipper tone.

"I really need to see Hagrid alone, Harry, I'm sorry. I know, you can ask Severus to watch you fly, that way you can go."

"I'll just go alone…"

"You will not, Harry Potter! Albus will have your head! Take Severus…" With that warning, Hailey got up and left. Harry left a few moments after and took his Firebolt to the pitch. He lost all time until he heard someone call his name. It was Hailey.

"Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you! Why should you bother with Occlumency if you think you're above supervision? I suggested it for a reason you know. When will you take the people who are trying to save and protect the wizarding world's savior serious? Come to the dungeons later and we will continue your lessons, until then I hope the Dark Lord eats at every single thought you have!" Hailey stormed off. She was absent from lunch later that day. Having nothing better to do Harry went to the dungeons even though he now disliked Hailey more than Snape and Umbridge for all those things she said about him. He then heard murmurs from inside the dungeons.

"He is insufferable, Uncle Snape!" Hailey wailed, "He has no regard for rules, all I asked was he request you come along to watch him play quidditch!"

Then he heard Snape snort. "Yes, because what I want to do is baby sit this insufferable brat you have spoke of all afternoon." Harry couldn't control his anger and he heard something smash in the potions room.

"What was that?" he heard Snape ask.

"Harry?" Hailey questioned, "… I invited him to brew with us but I didn't think he would since he was so angry." She explained to Snape. Harry could visualize Snape's contemplative stare into the moments of silence to follow.

"Get in here Potter." Snape said briskly.

Harry thought of leaving but decided to enter.

"The dust pan is in the corner," Hailey said.

"I know where it is!" Harry bit back sharply. He waited for Hailey to speak but she didn't. Snape explained the potion to Harry and he started to brew it next to Hailey, sharing her ingredients. Snape watched until both potions were complete. Neither him nor Hailey said a word.

"Well, Mr. Potter it seems like you brew potions fairly well away from your fellow students," Snape said.

"You mean more like away from Malfoy, sir." Harry replied.

"Perhaps," Snape said with a slightly comprehensive look. Hailey and Harry cleaned their cauldrons silently. After they were finished Hailey removed her apron and rubbed her wrist through her shirt sleeve.

"Does the curse from yesterday still hurt?" asked Snape questionably.

"No," Hailey said picking up her robe and putting it on, "But I can't stay for Harry's lesson. You will have to do it alone, I'm afraid. Dumbledore is off at the order. You will be fine." She said as she hugged Snape. Snape stiffened slightly and Harry wasn't sure if it was from the hug or having to teach Harry but Hailey left swiftly allowing Snape no time for questions.

Snape's lesson was horrible and made his head hurt. Snape had successfully managed to retrieve every thought that Harry had ever had on Snape and Hailey without Harry even breaking through to Snape's memories once. After Harry fell to the floor for the sixth time, Snape told him to leave and come back at eight tomorrow. Harry climbed back to his common room from the dungeons. In the common room Harry found a note and a piece of chocolate in his favorite chair by the fire. _'Thought you could use this.__ I'm sorry, Hailey Black'._ Harry left the note and chocolate lying on the seat. He went to sleep and almost immediately his dreams turned into a vision. He saw through Voldemort's eyes, and in front of him was a female with black hair and black clad robes to match, both glowing an eerie blue due to the lightening. The female wore no hood and twirled her wand in front of her. Harry could clearly see the dark mark on her left forearm. It was red in contrast to her pale skin. In front of her bowed two hooded Death Eaters with someone between them. The person between the Death Eaters was desperately trying to get up. The female in front of Voldemort walked to the side with her head still facing the Death Eaters, not allowing Harry to see her face. Then Harry saw who was between the Death Eaters. It was Minerva McGonagall. She fought horribly to stand and not bow in front of the lady.

"Goyle, Malfoy, what did you bring me?" the lady chuckled in a cold drawn out voice.

"One of Dumbledore's, Milady" replied Malfoy.

The lady walked up to McGonagall and tilted her chin up with her wand to look her in the eye. "Ah Minerva, fear not; you will not die today. Oh, no you shall not." The lady reached out to touch McGonagall's face, making her flinch. The lady then walked back to her previous spot. "Let her go," She demanded. Harry then felt five hours of curses wrack through his and McGonagall's body. When he thought he would surely die, the lady stopped. "Leave, Minerva," The lady commanded. McGonagall got up as fast as she could and stumbled to the door. "Oh Minerva," the lady called, "Tell Albus Dumbledore I send this with love. Crucio!" she said as McGonagall fell to the floor. The curse lasted minutes. When it was over, McGonagall stumbled out the door. Malfoy and Goyle made to leave but the lady stopped them. "You will let her leave," she said. "Oh, by the way, thoughts of disobedience must be punished. Crucio." she said simply. The curse lasted almost fifteen minutes until she lifted it and the Death Eaters scampered out. Then Voldemort took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Very well, my daughter," Harry woke up, as these words tumbled from his mouth.

Harry neglected his invisibility cloak and ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. Before he got there however, he collided with Snape.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter, just because school is not in session does not give you the-"

"MOVE!" Harry screamed, interrupting him. Snape grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him back.

"What is the meaning of this?" he spit.

"I have to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gritted out.

"Pray tell why?" he said with a smirk

"Professor McGonagall was tortured by Voldemort." Harry said urgently.

"Impossible!" Snape said. At this time Dumbledore arrived where Harry and Snape were arguing.

"Gentlemen, in my office please!" Directed Dumbledore. Harry and Snape followed Dumbledore to his office and seated themselves when he told them to. Harry didn't even give Dumbledore a chance to offer him a candy because he went into his story.

"Its impossible, Headmaster, if he would just practice Occlumency like he is supposed to, this wouldn't be happening."

"How is it impossible?" Harry countered.

"Because I would have tortured her!" Snape bit back before he caught himself.

"Well now that that is out," Dumbledore said, he then turned to Professor Snape. "Is there anyone higher then you in the Death Eater command chain Severus?"

"No, Albus, absolutely not!" Screamed Snape.

Harry then remembered the key he was missing, what he woke up saying. In nearly a whisper he said it, "It was his daughter. It was Voldemort's daughter."

Snape's eyes grew wide. "Albus can it be?" he asked.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and simply said, "I am afraid it is, now leave, gentlemen, so I can find Minerva."

Harry didn't sleep the whole night. He was awake to see the sun rise. For the rest of the week, Hailey taught him Occlumency after they had extra potion lessons with Snape. His lessons in Occlumency were getting harder as Hailey dug up more painful memories in more frequent intervals when he was unaware. Harry flew with Hailey in the mornings or explored the castle when she was unavailable because she was talking to Nick, Hagrid, Peeves, or the Baron. About two weeks before school was to start, the teachers started filtering in. Harry and Hailey, newly reconciled, were walking down the corridor that lead to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, when Hailey sprinted forward and screamed, "Remus!" Lupin turned around just in time to be assaulted by Hailey jumping to embrace him. When Harry reached them they were still hugging. "Mmmm jasmine," Lupin said. Hailey stepped out of the embrace and gave him a questioning look. "Your perfume, quite missed it when you were gone." He stated simply. He then turned his attention to Harry. "How have you been Harry?" he asked as he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry then did something he had never done before: he wrapped his arms around Lupin and hugged him. Then he looked up and said, "Better, Moony, better." Remus' face lit up with a smile and he tussled Harry's hair. "That's great," he said.

"But what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Teaching," Lupin said, "Albus refused to take another ministry official unfortunately."

Hailey, Harry and Remus went into Remus' office and had tea, which Hailey excused herself halfway through. Remus and Harry told each other they didn't blame the other for what happened to Sirius. The satisfying conversation left Harry drift off to a peaceful sleep. When he awoke he visited Hagrid, but left when the treacle fudge was offered.

He went to Snape's dungeons after lunch like always. He walked in and got out his potions ingredients before Snape arrived. He was completely set up before Snape entered. He lifted an eyebrow questionably, but simply said "Begin."

"Sir, What about Hailey?" Harry asked.

"She is visiting friends from Beauxbatons," he replied, "If you wish to continue, begin. If not, clean up and leave." His voice held no emotion. Harry began chopping ingredients while Snape sat at his desk to watch him. However, Snape didn't stay seated at his desk for long. He soon stood up and was at the Harry's cauldron, telling him to use different amounts or ingredients to brew a stronger potion. Harry couldn't believe how civil Snape was being.

"You really love potions don't you?" Harry asked innocently.

Snape snarled, "Bottle it and clean up."

Dumbledore arrived shortly after he cleaned. He said very little but gave advice now and then to Snape, who was performing spells on Harry, only one of which he was effectively able to throw off. Luckily Hailey taught him how to find certain thoughts in someone else's mind, so as soon as he entered Snape's mind he could break the connection. A week before school started, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all arrived at Hogwarts.

"We all stayed at the Black Mansion!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And no cleaning this year!" Ron added

For the most part of three days, Ron, Hermione, and Harry discussed Sirius' death, the prophecy and Harry's feelings on the matter. Of course this had Hermione running to the library to find out everything she could on prophecies. However that didn't stop Hermione from coming with Harry to his lessons in which they continued to brew potions before the Occlumency lessons. On the fourth day of the arrival of Harry's friends they ate breakfast in the Great Hall. The only teachers present were the headmaster and Moony, who were talking quietly amongst themselves. They had just begun eating when the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Standing in the center of the doorway was Hailey, her black hair shiny and straight and she was engulfed in a robe of black as she whisked angrily toward the staff table. When she spoke she was quiet but quite adamant about what she was saying, and Dumbledore was looking angrier by the minute

"I don't trust that one," Ron stated

"I don't know myself," Hermione added. "We should be careful around her."

What do you know about her?" Harry questioned.

"Well in our experience, she has been overly nice," Hermione said.

"Yeah, besides the whole going missing thing," Ron added, "How about you Harry?"

"The same actually," Harry was going to add more when he heard Dumbledore yell.

"You most certainly will not! You will do as your told when you are told! Is that understood, Hailey Black? Now go and leave us!" his voice reverberated off the stone walls.

"Albus come now, Hailey he-" Lupin started.

"I hate you both!" Hailey said before walking out of the Great Hall.

"That was interesting," said Ron, looking warily at Harry and Hermione.

"I wonder what that was about," Hermione thought out loud. "Poor Professor Lupin looks so hurt."

"Really, Hermione we spend all summer with him and you can't call him Remus?"

"He's our teacher Ron!" Hermione said indignantly. Ron was about to say something but Harry interrupted

"Enough you two, I don't want to hear your bickering any more!" Harry said with a contemplative stare. Harry turned his stare towards the head table. He saw a sullen looking Lupin pushing his food around on his plate. His look turned to anger as he wiped his mouth on his napkin, throwing it on his plate as he stood up to exit the Great Hall.

"I wonder where he is going?" questioned Ginny, who had just walked in with Neville and Luna.

"No where," said Harry standing quickly and walking toward the door. As he walked he heard Hermione ask Neville how his trip to the greenhouse with Ginny and Luna was. Just as Harry was about to reach the Great Hall doors he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, a word with you please." Harry really wanted to go comfort Lupin and tell him Hailey didn't mean it but he went with the Headmaster instead. When they reached the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore told him to take a seat.

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Not at all my boy, I just wanted to talk with you before school started. Tea?"

"No thank you," said Harry

"How are you?"

Harry looked some what confused but replied with an honest "Okay".

"Ah quite a feat for someone who has lost quite possibly the only father figure he has ever known and been betrayed by the person who swore to you that you could trust him." Harry finally understood what Dumbledore wanted to discuss.

"Headmaster, honestly I'm fine, err… well I will be," Harry interceded. "Remus and I talked about it. I came to terms with it. I don't like that it happened and I sometimes am depressed about it. I lived yet again and someone else died. Sirius helped me in this war in more ways then he can imagine. When Cedric died, I witnessed it and felt for him; but it wasn't the same paralyzing heart wrenching feeling I felt watching Sirius die."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I see you and Remus discussed this in great detail."

Harry smiled at the twinkle returning to Dumbledore's eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Then I am going to guess that you were going to speak with him when I stopped you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, I have to request that you do not pursue Miss Black or Professor Lupin on this matter."

"But…"

"No Harry, I know it will be difficult but you have to trust me." Harry squinted slightly at the Headmaster as though to figure out his secrets. "Miss Black is very forward about her feelings as you have already experienced. I believe after your lonesome Quidditch match," At this Harry blushed, "Yes, I was watching Harry, It helps if a Headmaster knows more then he should. However, about Miss Black, unfortunately she meant what she said; but she also loves Remus and that means more to her. Hailey is someone who will stand by those she loves even if it means loosing her own life in the process. That is why I tried to keep her away from Hogwarts. For trouble seems to find those who need it the least in these halls, probably Salazar's work." Dumbledore said contemplatively as he studied Harry's face for a moment. "Please don't ask me what enraged Miss Black, for I will not lie to you and fabricate a response."

Harry nodded. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, you may go back to you common room," Dumbledore said as he dismissed Harry. Harry walked back to the common room, the whole time debating on going to see Moony. When he stepped through the portrait he felt an electrical shock of sorts. He looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sitting silently, each of them looked slightly worried. He still felt the shock pulsing through him and turned to where he was hearing a commotion. Magic radiated in pulses off Hailey as she paced back and forth while she was screaming a stream of French to herself. Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Hermione.

"What is she saying?" he asked no one in particular

"We have no clue, this is how we found her when we came in," said Hermione.

"Must be really angry that one," Cut in Ron. "I only saw mum pulse this much magic when Fred and George accidentally turned Ginny into a lawn gnome." At this Ginny turned pink.

The stream of French stopped and everyone turned to look at a still pacing Hailey who was breathing slightly heavy. Then she let out a high pitched scream of frustration. When she did, the sound of breaking glass echoed as every window in the tower broke. She stopped and looked at what she did for a moment. Then Harry felt a breeze as the shards of glass reformed and took their rightful place in the window. When Hailey saw this she put her face in her hands and ran up to the girls dorm sobbing.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Ron, still staring at the windows.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna dreamily.

"'Hogwarts: A History' never mentioned anything about the windows being enchanted to repair themselves if they were broken. Actually, if I remember correctly, they were left un-enchanted for a purpose." She paused briefly. "When house rivalries between Godric's and Salazar's houses first started it was innocent fun. One of the first pranks played was by the Slytherins. During a Quidditch match they broke the towers windows with a breaking charm. They then put everlasting dung bombs, which are now banned in the magical community at the tower's base. Individual Gryffindors could fix small windows and not deplete their magic but the big windows remained broken. Thus, the dung smell drafted up through the window. Finally about a week after smelling the dung the Gryffindors met in the common room and as a group they cast the charm to fix the windows. After the windows were fixed by the students, the founders had a meeting about charming the windows to repair for the safety of the students. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were huge supporters of this movement. However Salazar and Godric denied it, they said it created house and school unity to fix them. So they were left un-charmed. That means someone fixed them. A very powerful someone."

"But who? We are the only ones here," Ginny said.

"Dumbledore," Harry said decisively.

"How would he know?" asked Ron.

"When I went to his office today he told me not to ask Remus or Hailey what the argument was about, and he told me he knows things like the fight Hailey and I had on the pitch last week."

"Inky," said Ron.

"It would make sense, he is the Headmaster," Hermione said.

"We should go check on her since she was angry at Dumbledore to begin with," Luna said.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory. They came back several minutes later

"I'm worried for her," Luna said sadly.

"Luna and Hailey are good friends," Neville told Harry.

"She won't come out of the room and the doors are magically charmed shut, the only indication she's in there is her sobs."

Almost half an hour later Hailey descended the girl's staircase. Hailey had changed to a deep violet robe and had her hair sleeked back. She looked as though she hadn't been crying. She walked right past the awaiting Gryffindors and Luna.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna. Luna seemed to snap Hailey out of whatever daze she was in.

"Wizards chess tournament, would you care to join?"

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head "Who is playing?" He asked excitedly.

"Severus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and myself."

Hermione huffed at the use of Snape's first name. "It will be better if we have more participants. It gets boring after a while."

"You mean you've done this before? I bet McGonagall is wicked awesome. I can't imagine Snape ever playing a civilized game." Ron spouted.

"Professor McGonagall is alright, Severus is amazing, and yes we do this often; I think I covered them all eh Ginny?" Ginny who was giggling at her brother managed to get out a muffled agreement.

"So who's in?" Hailey asked.

"I for one, will not participate in some barbaric form of entertainment." Hermione said matter of factually.

"That would be a no then." Hailey said causing Ginny to laugh and Luna to smirk. Hermione glared at them which shut them up quickly.

"That would be a no for us too." Ginny said quickly looking at Luna.

"Yeah a girls day alone" Luna added almost too quickly.

"Alright, anyone else not in?" Hailey asked. Harry was horrible at chess but said nothing and decided to go along.

"Alright," she said. "That's four plus you three, oh dear we do have a problem… you need to find another player." Harry was about to say he wouldn't play when Ron shouted

"LUPIN, he will play!" Hermione hit him as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"I'll take you to his chambers but, you are asking him" Hailey said stoically. They walked to Lupin's room and knocked on the door. When he opened the door his expression changed from fury to a calm gentleness when he saw Ron. then to sadness when he saw Hailey. However he cordially accepted the invitation.

Hailey took them on a winding route through the dungeons that Moony seemed to know all too well. When they got to a particular spot in the depths of the dungeons she held her hands to the bricks. Suddenly a great wooden door appeared. She bent down and appeared to breathe on the door knob but Harry heard a barely audible, "I am here to see Severus Snape, Master of Potions. I mean him no harm." The door swung open and the first thing they heard was Snape.

"You're late!" he barked then he looked at her sternly. "You brought students to my chambers?" He looked at the visitors. "Touch nothing!" He said in a threatening tone.

"Look around," Hailey said to the boys, "the kitchen is through there" she said pointing, "Help yourselves."

"Lupin" Snape said, "Your potion will be finished tomorrow. You can come here to pick it up.

"Thank you Severus." Lupin replied kindly.

Harry noticed Neville was beginning to slightly tremble when McGonagall walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, have fun," she whispered. The smile she gave him said, "Plus if he tries anything I'll hex him into oblivion." She then winked and turned to look at Snape who was talking with Hailey. Hailey reached in her robe pocket and extracted two bottles.

"Hopping Hippogriffs, Severus, do you know what that is?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, old woman!" Snapped Snape. "I am not an incompetent dunderhead."

"Those are Phoenix tears! Hailey, where did you get them? They had to have cost a fortune, and so many of them there must be enough to make at least a life time supply of the strongest healing potions available." With this she gave Snape a skeptical look. Snape didn't let Hailey answer. Instead he drew her into a side room. Realizing Snape put up both locking and silencing charms Professor Flitwick flicked his wand at a chalk board set up behind the wizard's chess boards.

"Ah yes, where to begin," He said pensively.

"Okay the first round will be Ron and Minerva, myself and Hailey, Harry and Severus (At which point Harry groaned silently) and Remus and Neville. There will be no loser bracket, only a winner's, the winners from each round advance. Any questions?"

Just as Filtwick finished his speech Hailey and Snape emerged from the room. Snape opened a chestnut cupboard door and put three vials on a shelf. "Ah Severus, Hailey, I have already made the chest assignments. Let's begin!"

Snape sneered slightly when he realized Harry was his first opponent. Snape crushed Harry and advanced. In the second round Neville and Snape faced off and Hailey and Ron faced off while Remus, McGonagall, and Flitwick watched. Snape beat Neville and Ron beat Hailey. When Hailey came over to the group watching she smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about? You always play Severus, I think this is the first time you haven't made it to the final," McGonagall said.

"I want to wager. 10 gold Galleons says Ron beats Uncle Snape," Hailey replied

"No way could Severus lose! I meet you bet!" McGonagall replied indignantly. "Come on everyone, make your bets!" In the end Harry had to admit his odds were on Snape. Everyone but Hailey voted for Snape to win. Ron beat Snape by a landslide which didn't make Snape happy.

"I just want to know how you knew," McGonagall asked Hailey afterwards.

"It was simple really; I was no contest for him when I played him. He is an excellent player and he keeps his thought pattern irregular. I knew Severus would be watching him the whole time and think he knew his game. But he didn't so he made stupid moves on assumptions." Hailey smiled proudly at herself clutching her money.

"Yes, well everyone, OUT!" Snape snipped, not in a good mood from loosing.

"Such a sore loser," Hailey taunted.

"20 points from Gryffindor" Snape cried.

"And were no even in school yet!" Hailey huffed as she closed the door. The Gryffindors stepped back to watch the bricks reappear and then made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron filled Hermione in on all the events of the Chess tournament which had her searching the library for every potion that used Phoenix tears. Harry, Hailey, and Hermione went to the potions and Occlumency lessons as usual, not even thinking of stopping lessons on the night of the Beginning Feast.


End file.
